


Vent litt

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: En mandagsmorgen i mai.





	Vent litt

**Author's Note:**

> Så er det kanskje januar nå. Og så trodde jeg kanskje det var en hestehov da.

«Vent her litt.»  
«Hva er det du skal?»  
«Jeg skal bare … hente noe.»  
«Even.»  
«Ja?»  
«Vi må gå.»  
«Ikke stress. Vi har god tid.»  
«Jammen. Hva skal du? Uti der?»  
«Vent da, jeg har det snart.»  
«Hvis du sklir nå, blir du jævlig møkkete.»  
«Jeg sklir ikke.»  
«Nei?»  
«Nei.»  
«Okei. Det er ikke min bukse som blir full av gjørme liksom.»  
«Slapp av da.»   
«Jada. Jeg skal slappe av. Jeg skal bare stå her og se på mens du roter rundt i den grøfta der.»  
«Fint.»  
«Du vet, hun dama som går der borte så ganske lenge på deg.»  
«Samma det vel. Jeg fant en, kan du hjelpe meg opp?»  
«Fy faen. Kom her da.»  
«Kan du bøye deg litt lenger fram?»  
«Eh. Nei?»  
«Jo, bare …»  
«Jeg har jo hånda di nå!»  
«Og så må du dra da!»  
«Jeg drar!»  
«Takk.»  
«No prob.»  
«Se! Ikke noe gjørme.»  
«Greit. Nå går vi, okei?»  
«Du må ta denne først.»  
«Hestehov, Even?»  
«Ja?»  
«Er du fem år?»  
«Nei. Jeg ble tjue i februar.»  
«Eh. Takk, I guess.»  
«Jeg synes du skal ha den her.»  
«Du synes det. Bak øret liksom.»  
«Ja.»  
«Du er så fjern ass.»  
«Ja. Helt borte vekk, faktisk.»


End file.
